


Dilemmas

by impure-kink (SugarBubbles2000)



Series: Omo no Exorcist [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bonrin - Freeform, Bridal-style carrying, Cause Rin is just extra like that, Desperation, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Helpful Rin, M/M, Male Desperation, OTPee Prompts, Omorashi, Origami, Surprise Kissing, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/pseuds/impure-kink
Summary: Suguro kept his eyes on anything but Rin and he slowly wrung his hands together. A small urge seeped into him and he subconsciously pressed his thighs together, gritting his teeth, until it subsided."I have... another dilemma. It probably doesn't sound as concerning as my injury, but, erm.. I..."Rin arched an eyebrow as he watched Suguro stammer through multiple "um"s, "er"s and "uh"s, and grabbing a handful of the fabric of his black pants in his balled hands.What's up with him?"I'm...desperate.. to use the restroom, and I was hoping you could take me to the nearest one." He requested, glancing to and away from Rin as he did so. He wanted to say he wasquite badly desperatebut he decided against that.Two-shot. Inspired by a prompt over on the OTPeePrompt tumblr page. (Yes that is their name and it's so damn clever!).Warning: Contains an omorashi scene, so if that ain't your forte, you might not be interested in reading. Rated T for omo and some of the language.





	1. One at a time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Person A has a hurt leg and a full bladder. With much stammering and blushing they manage to ask Person B to carry them to the bathroom. When they get to the toilet their emergency is so urgent they have to pull down their pants RIGHT AWAY if they don’t want to wet them. They avoid an accident but can’t avoid Person B witnessing some very private stuff.  
> For this fic, Person A is Suguro and Person B is Rin.
> 
> Enjoy!(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Person A has a hurt leg and a full bladder. With much stammering and blushing they manage to ask Person B to carry them to the bathroom. When they get to the toilet their emergency is so urgent they have to pull down their pants RIGHT AWAY if they don’t want to wet them. They avoid an accident but can’t avoid Person B witnessing some very private stuff.  
> For this fic, Person A is Suguro and Person B is Rin.
> 
> Enjoy!(?)

"Yo, you called?" Rin shouted, as Suguro came into his view in the distance, phone in one hand.  
  
"Yeah." Suguro said once Rin was closer. Rin knelt down on one knee beside him, one hand resting on his upright knee.  
  
"What happened? You look pretty hurt."  
  
"I'm fine, except for my leg. I fell to the ground and whacked it, making a small injury." Suguro sat up, rubbing the side of his neck out of habit.  
  
"Dang... Can you move at all?"  
  
"I've tried but I can't really." Suguro said, remembering the numerous attempts of standing - only to miserably crash back down as the pain shot through his leg and stabbed his nerves - being futile. It sucked.  
  
"Jeez, sounds like it hurts bad." Rin stated, looking down at the limb in question. It didn't _look_ broken, thankfully.  
  
"Right now it doesn't, but when I move a lot, it does."  
  
"Okay... Should I call emergency services?"  
  
"No, that's not necessary. We can go to the hospital. But before that, I, uh, have something else I'd like to deal with..." Was all he said before he stopped talking, averting his gaze.  
  
"...Which is..?"  
  
Suguro kept his eyes on anything but Rin and he slowly wrung his hands together. A small urge seeped into him and he subconsciously pressed his thighs together, gritting his teeth, until it subsided.  
  
"I have... another dilemma. It probably doesn't sound as concerning as my injury, but, erm.. I..."

  
Rin arched an eyebrow as he watched Suguro stammer through multiple "um"s, "er"s and "uh"s, and grabbing a handful of the fabric of his black pants in his balled hands. _What's up with him?_  
  
"I'm... _desperate_.. to use the restroom, and I was hoping you could take me to the nearest one." He requested, glancing to and away from Rin as he did so. He wanted to say he was _quite badly desperate_ but he decided against that.  
  
_Was that really all he was getting so worked up over? Just the need to piss?_  
  
"Oh.." Rin nervously laughed. "Of course, man." He got into a crouching position and spread out his arms. "Is bridal style okay with you?"  
  
Suguro would have rather not, but he couldn't fathom the idea of being pinned on Rin's back with the reduced inability to move. Or hold himself, if it got that bad. For this moment, he'll let his pride slide.  
  
"Yes, good." He drew his knees up to allow Rin to hook one arm under them. With the other hand under Suguro's arm, Rin gently drew him from the ground and adjusted his hold so that the injured Exwire - who was albeit a little too large to be carried like this - was cradled close to his body.  
  
The shift in gravity was felt almost instantly to his lower abdomen, and Suguro impetuously wrapped one arm around Rin's neck, pulling his face to the half-demon's shoulder. He let out a small deep groan.  
  
"...Hurry." he mumbled into Rin's shoulder, feeling his face heat up.  
  
Rin remained speechless for a few seconds, the sudden intimacy catching him by surprise.  _Well, well, well!_ "Got it." He finally said. He tried to control himself not to grin impishly. This was serious. "Can you hold it for a few minutes?"

  
Suguro feebly nodded, another small groan through clenched teeth following.  
  
"It helps to hold your cock. That's what I do when I get desperate."  
  
...Which is what he had wanted to  _resist_ doing up until now, but since he had very little dignity left being pathetically carried in Rin's arms because he was sure he was going to lose control like a goddamn infant, he allowed enough space between his legs to harbour his free hand, gripping his delicacy and snapping his legs shut once he did. _Fuck it._  
  
Rin hurried back to the main road, Suguro keeping quiet, save for the occasional whining, which he tried his absolute best to contain but found he could not. Squirming was limited - and awkward- in this position but doable.  
  
He had met Shima mid-way but walked past him briskly, despite him trying to make expression-led communication when seeing Suguro curled up in Rin's arms.  
"We'll talk later, Shima." He muttered past him, eyeing the public bathroom in front of him. He rushed to it, kicking the door open and then shut with his foot. It was a single cubicle. Perfect, Rin thought.  
  
"A-are we here?" Suguro lifted his head up from his temporary nestle in the comfort of Rin's shirt.  
  
"Yes, yes-" Rin said as he moved one hand from Suguro to the door and locked it firmly.  
  
He was interrupted by a strangled cry from his friend - god he had no idea he was even _capable_ of such high-pitched noises, his deep voice wouldn't seem to be able to handle that - and erratic fidgeting in Rin's arms, knowing he was inches away from sweet relief. He unbuckled his belt.

"Take my pants off NOW." He demanded.  
  
Rin had never worked so fast in his life. In a matter of seconds, he had stripped Suguro's pants and boxers down both legs to a wad around his ankles and practically shoved him down on the can.  
  
The poor guy already began going as soon as he had felt the contact with the cold seat. He released staggered gasps and had to lean both of his forearms on his thighs to keep him from falling off.  
  
  
Rin snapped back to reality when his brain caught up with it all. He felt his face flush from seeing his friend - someone who held this aura of cool and collectiveness - exposed from the waist down, hunched forward, eyes shut, trembling and even a string of almost _lewd_ moaning from relief, probably _hours_ of pent-up liquid hissing out of him. Rin stood upright and turned around, walking to the door, allowing some privacy.  
  
_And I thought I was loud in the bathroom... Check him out._  
  
He let out a last shuddering sigh and opened his eyes. Rin stood at the door with his back to him, presumably curling his tie around his finger as he waited for him to finish.  
_Fuck._

 _I forgot Okumura was still here._  
  
Wordlessly, he pulled his clothes back up and tried to stand up, momentarily forgetting his bad leg. He sucked in a sharp breath and slumped back down again when the pain rose up.  
  
"Okumura..."  
  
"Y-yes." He replied, turning around and, grabbing the other's wrists, he stood him up. After flushing, he was walked to the small sink where he quickly wrung his hands with soap. It was smothered with filth, and on any normal day, he would have opted not to use this bathroom for sanitary reasons but, given that he didn't exactly see the state, and the fact that he was near explosion, he didn't have time to be picky.  
  
He caught his reflection in the mirror and momentarily stopped washing. His face was way too red for his liking and the corner of his eyes were wet. He wiped the half-formed tears away with his sleeve and as for his blush, he would just have to wade out time to let it calm down and regain his normal colour.  
He turned off the tap and grabbed a handful of paper towels, briskly dried his hands off before dumping them in the overfilled bin.  
  
Although Rin had managed to avoid his gaze, Suguro managed to catch Rin's cheeks flaring just as red as his had been. _Shit. Was I loud?_

Rin swung Suguro's arm around his neck to help him walk.  
  
The door was unlocked and they silently left the cubicle, neither wanting to speak up about what had just happened in the last two minutes.  
  
"We'll need to get you to the hospital. For your leg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might just be me, but I think it's entirely possible for someone so masculine and strong-headed as Suguro to become flustered and weak over the simple need to use a bathroom. :p   
> This prompt is more of a Rin desp in all honesty but I've butchered Rin enough already with my fics so I decided to swap things round for once.  
> I'm sorry if I've weirded you out with this... It's gross, I know. The next chapter should be less, uh, whatever this is. XD


	2. Healing at the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin visits Suguro at the hospital after school the following day. Not part of the prompt but I LIVE for characters talking things over after something happens between them and obligatory gratitude. :3

Fortunately the injury wasn't too serious but a few days of resting it before going back to school was required. At least it was a good thing they had it checked out.  
  
The blonde-streaked Exwire sat in his hospital bed, keeping his hands busy with some of the origami sheets he asked Shima to bring along with him when him and Koneko visited. It was a good time passer. On the table to his right, he had placed all of his creations in the past day - a few birds, skarks, lizards and butterflies - all in a range of different colours. It was the one skill he was proud of having.  
  
He was in the process of making a tenth one when he heard footsteps.  
  
"Yo." Rin said, one hand clutching onto his school shoulder bag.  
  
"Hey..." Suguro replied. _Just him today?_  
  
"How're you doing?"  
  
"Good, good... Just keeping myself busy." Suguro said, gesturing to the array of paper creations on the table. "School okay?"  
  
"Same old, same old. Not the same without you though."  
  
Suguro chuckled. "I hardly do anything there. I'm not missed."  
  
"You'll be surprised." Rin said, slumping his bag onto the floor before scraping a chair and pulling it to the bedside, perching on it. Suguro didn't know what he meant by that but didn't question him on it. He looked down at the origami currently in Suguro's hands.  
  
"Those are so rad."  
  
"Thanks, man." Suguro smugly smiled, looking down at his now finished creation. "I like doing these mindless crafts."  
  
"That's such a cool hobby... You have so much artistic talent. I suck so much at drawing and crafting and all that."  
  
He snorted. " _'Artistic talent'_. It's not that difficult, easily learnable I'd say. And I'm sure you're not as bad as you say you are."  
  
He kept his gaze on it for a few seconds, mentally debating his next decision.  
  
"Here. For you." Suguro lifted his hands to Rin's face. There sat a small black cat-like figure.  
  
"Really?! Thanks so much!" Rin giggled, fervently accepting the gift and playing with it. "It looks like Kuro!"  
  
"That was the idea." Suguro said quietly.  
  
_So it was intentional._  Rin hummed, his tail wagging with excitement behind him as he placed it in his bag. While his eyes were focused way, his other hand rested on the sheets and Suguro took the opportunity and spontaneously grabbed his hand, curling his fingers into the other's and rubbing his thumb along the whiter knuckles.  
  
Rin froze and looked up, eyes alert.  
  
Suguro met his surprised gaze and immediately averted his gaze, face reddening when he realised what he was doing.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For you having to... see me like that."  
  
Rin flushed pink. It was a rather obscene sight, watching someone pee, let alone a best friend. "Nah, don't be. Can't say I haven't been in that situation before." he shrugged.  
  
"And also..." Suguro pulled Rin's wrist, bringing the boy closer to him. He met him halfway and pressed his lips gently into the other's, cupping his small face with his large hands. _Cliché._ He could taste the faint linger of Rin's lunch curry - and was that _peach_ lip balm? - on his lips. He could tell that because the school never uses that much spice in their foods.  
  
He pulled away moments later, trailing delicate fingers along Rin's jawline. "...Thanks." He said softly.  
  
Rin stared back for a few seconds before his lips curled into a small grin, tail lashing behind him.  
  
"Anytime, Suguro."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the two-shot. Hope that was a satisfying ending c:
> 
> Don't worry, I didn't know I needed a shy Suguro so bad until I wrote this. It's so not him but so him at the same time. XD


End file.
